Far Away: A Naruto Omatsu Story
by Reizei-Chan
Summary: In an alternate Narutoverse known as the "Omatsuverse" Naruto Lives with his parents and siblings as the son of the Great fourth hokage. But when naruto and his father go missing the lives of some of konoha's finest are thrown into turmoil...
1. Intro

WARINING: Naruto OMATSU takes place in an alternate Narutoverse. Some important plot points from the original series have been made either minor or nonexistant. Most characters featured in this story are original, and i have tried to make them as un mary-sue like as possible as has my co-creator. we both hope that you can keep an open mind and enjoy the world we have created. Welcome to omatsu... (Note a quick guide to omatsu can be found here [.com/journal/19471451/#comments] ages progess 5 years.)

It was Near Nightfall as Kaori Namikaze Sat behind the Hokage's Desk Scribling furiously at the various scrolls Scattered Acrost the mahogany surface. Among other things she had alway's Lacked Minato's orginazation skills, and as the Hokage's first assistant it was her job to file the paperowrk in his absence. A small knock came on the Office doors before they swung open, allowing Kaori's Daughter-in-law Hinata into the office she Closed the doors behind her and stepped towards the desk.

"Kaori-sama... Is their any word yet?" Hinata Asked nervously as she stared at the floor.

Kaori very abruptly set the pen down on the desk and looked up at hinata.

"Nothing, But i supose we shall have to consider no news good news at a time like this"

Kaori turned and looked out the offices large picture window, she could see straight to the gates of konoha and to the tops of the trees beyond. The fading sun left an eerie glow over the landscape That only added to the sense of foreboding that had filled the village over the last few days

It had Been Two weeks ago that Minato and their son had left through the very gates she now gazed upon. It was a simple Public relations trip to the honey country, Kaori's sister-in-law was decended from the royal honey family, But It had seemed that the two shinobi had never reached the border. No confromation had every been made, and they had All but dissapeared. A week Later Her brother Takeshi had gone after them, and come back near death, and the attacker had been unidentifiable. The rest of his crew had suffered from servere injuries as well, And now Yuki, her oldest and closes friend, Was currently off leading a simular effort.

"Kaori..." Hinata's voice snapped her back from her thoughts "What if... What if they dont come back, what if they are never found?" Hinata had asked the question neither of the women had wanted to think about.

"That isnt an option. Minato has never once in our lives given me reason to doubt him, and he wont start now. They will come home...."


	2. Part One

Part One:

The Door to the hokage's office flew open and in a flash of blonde hair Eleven year old Namiko appeared before her mother. The Young Labrador, Sayuri following closely at her heels.

"Mother, Sakura From The Hospital Requested your presence at once. Yuki Has returned, and hes quite ill... Sakura says he has information. But he wont tell anyone, she think's you'll get him to talk"

Kaori looked at her daughter solemnly, yet another attempt at recovery had failed.

"Mom..." Namiko Looked back at her mother as the tears welled up in her eyes "I want Dad to come home, I want dad and Naruto back..." Namiko began to sob quietly. Kaori Embraced her youngest as the office door opened once again. This time it was Takeshi's wife Arisa who entered the office.

"Kaori-sama. Takeshi has sent for you. Hes starting to remember what happened right before they were ambushed and he feels he has enough to tell you."Arisa Wrung her hands nerviously. The tension in the hokage's office continued to grow with every passing second.

"Thank you Arisa, You came just in time, i was about to head to the hospital as it was. Yuki was returned in poor shape as well."

"Im sorry, This cant be easy for you Kaori-sama...If you need any help I-" Aisa looked at Namiko for a moment before looking back at her hands.

"Thank you Arisa, but I'll Manage. We'll Leave Yahiko here until we get back. Hinata, Perhaps it would be best if you were to stay here for now." Hinata nodded as Kaori and Arisa turned to leave

"Namiko, go along and Find your brother and sister I'll speak to them as soon as I return"

"Yes Mother!" Namiko left the office with sayuri in tow, Arisa and Kaori Followed close behind them.

.....

Many People Asociete the hospital in Konoha with the looming threat of death. Kaori was no different. When She was five The hospital had stolen her mothers smile, And Her mother had died not long after. It was a hospital not unlike this one that had refused to treat, and killed her father. And it was here where Kaori had seen many a friend and comrade take their last breath. Even now Death hung in the air as a sign of what was to come. Kaori Was Lead to Takeshi first, while Yuki was stabalized in the ICU. Arisa Took Kaori in the room before going to wait in the hall, which for her was unusual to leave takeshi, Takeshi turned to his older sister.

"Kaori, I dont know much. But I'll Tell you all I have"

"Its Alright Takeshi, anything is more than we have at this point. Just remember what you can" Kaori took a seat in the chair at takeshi's bedside.

"I don't know who it was, but they are after jutsu. The Nichinai... they wanted it...maybe they even got it, i couldn't tell what whats happening. They came out of nowhere, no way to identify them or affiliate them with any known village. I was bound up and my head was covered. And then i blacked out...or they injected me with something, but i lost consciousness. The last thing i heard was 'don't leave withought that jutsu'. Kaori if they got a hold of the Nichinai...."

"Takeshi, i will see to it personally that whoever got a hold of that jutsu is taken care of. But i haven't seen such a damn trick since Orochimaru...who the hell could-"

"Kaori-sama!" the door burst open and a doctor walked in. Kaori-sama. Your needed at Yuki's side at once, His condition is deteriorating...


End file.
